


BTS: The one where they decided to group chat

by Harleyquinn_alice



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyquinn_alice/pseuds/Harleyquinn_alice
Summary: This is my first chat fic! I adore BTS and decided to try it, please leave a comment if it tickles your fancy. I apparently am bad a summaries.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 3





	1. The one that starts it all

<https://witapp.co/story/30719880>


	2. The one that goes on

<https://witapp.co/story/30724369>


	3. The one with new screen names

<https://witapp.co/story/30965465>


	4. The one with the drama..kinda

<https://witapp.co/story/31698019>


	5. The one with Rapson

<https://witapp.co/story/40220541>


	6. The one with Yoonjin

<https://witapp.co/story/40598158>


	7. The one with the soulmates

<https://witapp.co/story/40638887>


	8. The one with Sugakookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking so long! Been busy with school! Also Open mind-Wonho and Pretty please-Jackson wang were so good just Bops. Blueberry eyes by Max and Suga also a Bob.

<https://witapp.co/story/42284806>


End file.
